Better
by Hannah Katie
Summary: AU: Clarke is in trouble and she has no choice but to go to her best friends brother. "What happened?" his voice was soft and tears sprang in Clarke's eyes. Those words didn't go with Bellamy, not when it came to her anyway, he wasn't gentle or soft but arrogant, harsh and angry.


**Better**

Clarke paused just as she was about to knock on the door. She'd just remembered that her best friend Octavia was out on a date with her older boyfriend Lincoln. That meant Bellamy would be in a bad mood. Octavia's older brother was horrible enough to Clarke when he was in a good mood never mind in a bad one but Clarke had no choice but to knock. She lived next door and her mum would be home any minute so Clarke needed to get inside and out of sight. Clarke knocked loud enough that she knew if Bellamy was in he had to have heard it. The door swung open "what do you w…" the gruff voice stopped as Bellamy looked at Clarke. "Get in".

Clarke followed Bellamy trying to catch the drops of blood from her lip in a piece of tissue, her mum would kill her if she got it all over her school uniform. She sat down at the kitchen table and Bellamy shoved a bag of frozen peas at her "for your eye." Clarke held them on trying not to wince at the coldness as she watched Bellamy reach up for the first aid kit. She looked away blushing as his top moved up with him revealing skin. She'd seen Bellamy topless on many occasions so she knew just how good his body was. It made her hate him even more because no matter how horrible he was she couldn't stop finding him attractive with his stupid curly dark hair and tanned skin, his even more stupid perfect smile and that stupid body that she swore celebrities only had when they'd been photoshopped, god she hated him. Clarke jumped as a hand gently touched her chin, Bellamy was trying to get her to look at him whilst she'd been too busy thinking about his body to even notice he'd pulled a chair up right next to her. "What happened?" his voice was soft and tears sprang in Clarke's eyes. Those words didn't go with Bellamy, not when it came to her anyway, he wasn't gentle or soft but arrogant, harsh and angry. Clarke couldn't even answer him anymore because he'd leaned closer one hand cupping her chin so she couldn't move and one hand cleaning her lip. Once he'd finished that he checked over her eye before placing the frozen peas in her hand again and guiding it back to her eye. "Is it bad?" Clarke knew it certainly felt bad. "You won't be able to hide it from your mum that's for sure" Bellamy started to tidy things away "you made the right call coming here first anyway. Your mum may be a doctor but seeing you like that would have been too much for her." Clarke's mum had been a little protective since Clarke's dad had died. Bellamy sat back down and Clarke noted that he didn't move his chair away. "Does it hurt?" he ran a finger over her lip and where she had felt pain seconds before Clarke now only felt tingles. "Just a little." They both knew that would be sorted as soon as her mum saw her anyway. "Tell me what happened."

"I was walking home from school alone" Clarke noticed the flash of anger in Bellamy's eyes at the reminder of Lincoln. Clarke only walked home alone when Lincoln picked Octavia from school to take her out. He never met her at the house. "Raven followed me and as soon as we were alone she just went crazy shouting at me and throwing punches. Once she'd realised she'd hurt me she ran. I didn't even have a chance to defend myself." Clarke tried to avoid looking at Bellamy, he looked at suspicious. "What did you do? I know Raven and she wouldn't hurt someone for no reason." Clarke blushed, she'd been hoping he would have assumed it was a random attack. Bellamy narrowed his eyes and Clarke knew she'd have to tell him. "I slept with Finn"  
"Her boyfriend?" Clarke nodded and Bellamy was out of his chair in an instant. "I knew it. It's always your fault somehow. Octavia has always wanted to be like you, she'd never be with Lincoln if you hadn't encouraged her." Clarke dropped the peas to the table so she could stand up "your sister likes him. I only encouraged her because I want her to be happy."  
"She's not like you Clarke. She's innocent, too trusting and …"  
"Be very careful with what you're implying" Clarke interrupted him unsure whether she wanted to cry or throw a damn chair at him. "You slept with someone else's boyfriend princess."  
"I thought they'd broken up!" Clarke was so frustrated right now. "I wasn't in school because of Dad. Finn was chasing after me and I didn't think he would be doing that if he was still with Raven. I didn't bother to check for certain because he made me feel happy and I needed that." Now Clarke was crying, because her dad was gone, Finn had never been hers and her eye was throbbing. " Come here" Bellamy opened his arms and that strange Bellamy was back, soft and gentle. "No Bellamy." Clarke was angry now. "I've slept with two people in my life and one of them was my boyfriend so don't go inferring that I'm some sort of slut corrupting your sister."  
"Clarke"  
"I don't know why you hate me or what I've done wrong but I'm tired of it."  
"Shit, Clarke, I…"  
"And stop being nice because it's starting to make me feel like I might not be crazy for liking you. And I am crazy for liking you because you're moody, arrogant and…"  
"Clarke I'm sorry ok" This time Bellamy didn't give her a choice, he pulled her into his arms and she was crying even more. Not just for her dad anymore but her mum, for what she'd done to Raven, for always wanting more from Bellamy and because right at that second she hated herself a little bit.

Clarke pulled away and sat back down at the table "I should never have slept with Finn."  
"I don't know what girls see in that jackass" at Clarke's glare Bellamy sat next to her and tried again "don't blame yourself. He should never have chased after you."  
"But…"  
"Forget about Finn, he's not worth it. And Raven's got her revenge so she'll act like you don't even exist now."  
"I should go." Before Clarke could even attempt to stand Bellamy's hands were on her bare knees stopping her. "I think we have a few more things to discuss" Clarke groaned, she should never have lost control in front of Bellamy. "I don't hate you princess. You annoy me because you're good at everything. You're strong and stubborn, you always think you know best. When you sleep over you walk around in little pyjamas which drive me mad because I'm supposed to hate you not want to drag you in my hands and run my hands over every inch of your skin." Clarke opened her mouth to respond but she had no words and apparently Bellamy hadn't finished yet. "Then when you wake me up singing in the shower I want to join you and shut you up with a kiss. I hate that you're attracted to boring guys like Finn. I want you to be attracted to me. I want to hug and kiss you until you until you're too consumed by me to feel any pain. I want to tell you how good you've been at bringing Octavia out of her shell, how beautiful and intelligent you are and brave, and how incredibly sexy you are when angry which when it comes to me is all the time." This time Bellamy was finished and Clarke responded the only way she knew.

For the first couple of seconds all she felt was pain from her lip but as soon as Bellamy was kissing her back soft and gentle all she felt was him. But that wasn't her Bellamy. She grabbed his hair pulling it slightly causing them both to moan, she'd always wanted to do that. She felt his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth which she quickly gave. This was her Bellamy. Hands on her hips he lifted her so she was straddling him. His hands were moving all over her body one hand up her skirt on here bare leg whilst he moved one up and down her back. Clarke had never experienced a kiss like this. Her hands were back in Bellamy's hair as he tugged her shirt from her skirt so his hands could touch even more skin. Clarke moaned again, it didn't matter that right now he was only touching her back, it felt good. Clarke shifted slightly and that was when she felt how hard Bellamy was and just how much he wanted her. It was also when Bellamy broke the kiss resting his head on her shoulder and moving his hands back to her hips so she couldn't move. "I always knew you were gonna be trouble princess." Clarke smiled even though inside she was starting to panic. Just as she was about to ask Bellamy what it all meant her phone rang. She climbed off his knees to check. "It's my mum. I should probably go." She tried to tidy her appearance but it was difficult when not only had Bellamy not responded but he was staring at her. When she was finished and had picked up her bag he finally moved leading her to the door even opening it. "Thanks for looking after me" Clarke didn't know what else to say. "No problem princess" Bellamy smirked.

They were stood pretty close in the open doorway and Clarke didn't want to leave until he gave her some sort of sign as to what was going on between them. "I'll see you around."  
"Fine." There was the sign. The speech, the kiss, it obviously meant nothing to Bellamy so she stormed out. "Clarke wait" she stopped and Bellamy wrapped an arm around her waist. He moved his head to her neck his hair tickling her slightly and then he pressed gentle kisses from her neck to her ear. She had to fight hard to keep her moan in, she was annoyed, and she wouldn't let him win her over so easily. "I told you that you were sexy when you were angry" he whispered in her ear and then he was gone. "I hate you" Clarke shouted but the door had already shut behind him. She stomped to her house but just as she was about to push the door open she received at text.  
_Bellamy Blake: Let's do something tomorrow princess.  
_Clarke grinned. Things hadn't changed between them. Not really. They were just better.


End file.
